Lyrics/Seoul
Hangul= Baby U 수많은 사람과 네온사인 불빛 Baby U 숨 막히는 차들의 연기 차가운 도시의 밤은 깊어져 가 널 안고 잠들면 내 맘은 I’m so fine Oh my girl relax your mind 입을 맞춰줄게 두 눈 두 코 입술 I always love you Baby 네 곁에 잠들고 싶은 밤 Baby I always love you 기대어 쉬어 네 어깨에 oh my baby 그 아무도 없는 발 붙일 곳 없는 이 도시에서 너 마저 없다면 그 아무도 없는 발 붙일 곳 없는 너만 기다리고 있는 이 도시는 서울 검은 빌딩 검은 거리 검은 사람들 속 조명이 비춰지는 어둠 속에 나는 또 자꾸 늘어가는 외로움에 그댈 찾아 도시를 걸어 택시 버스 번지는 불빛 기댈 곳은 그대뿐 차가운 도시의 밤은 깊어져 가 널 안고 잠들면 내 맘은 I’m so fine Oh my girl relax your mind 입을 맞춰줄게 두 눈 두 코 입술 I always love you 네 곁에 잠들고 싶은 밤 I always love you 기대어 쉬어 네 어깨에 그 아무도 없는 발 붙일 곳 없는 이 도시에서 너 마저 없다면 그 아무도 없는 발 붙일 곳 없는 너만 기다리고 있는 이 도시는 서울 나 스쳐가는 사람들 속에서 너만 보여 가끔씩 네가 한 눈 파는 것도 난 다 보여 다 이해해줄게 계속 내 옆에 있다면 my baby I understand everything for you girl 나 스쳐가는 사람들 속에서 너만 보여 가끔씩 네가 한 눈 파는 것도 난 다 보여 네가 없으면 나 숨 쉴 수가 없어 이 도시에 공기보다 더 숨 막혀 주황빛에 물이든 이 도시 속에 빛나는 한강대교 위를 걸어가다 보면 차가운 공기에 난 또 혼자라 느껴 흐느껴 훌쩍거려 울먹거려 네온사인 빛을 따라서 너의 향기를 따라서 자정을 물들여 너와 나 둘이서 I always love you 네 곁에 잠들고 싶은 밤 I always love you 기대어 쉬어 네 어깨에 그 아무도 없는 발 붙일 곳 없는 이 도시에서 너 마저 없다면 그 아무도 없는 발 붙일 곳 없는 너만 기다리고 있는 이 도시는 서울 |-| Romanization= Baby U sumanheun saramgwa neonsain bulbit Baby U sum makhineun chadeurui yeongi Chagaun dosiui bameun gipeojyeo ga Neol ango jamdeulmyeon nae mameun i’m so fine Oh my girl relax your mind Ibeul matchwojulge du nun du ko ipsul I always love you ne gyeote jamdeulgo sipeun bam I always love you gidaeeo swieo ne eokkaee oh my baby Geu amudo eomneun bal buchil got eomneun I dosieseo neo majeo eopdamyeon Geu amudo eomneun bal buchil got eomneun Neoman gidarigo inneun i dosineun seoul Geomeun bilding geomeun geori geomeun saramdeul sok Jomyeongi bichwojineun eodum soge naneun tto Jakku neureoganeun oeroume geudael chaja dosireul georeo Taeksi beoseu beonjineun bulbit gidael goseun geudaeppun Chagaun dosiui bameun gipeojyeo ga Neol ango jamdeulmyeon nae mameun i’m so fine Oh my girl relax your mind Ibeul matchwojulge du nun du ko ipsul I always love you ne gyeote jamdeulgo sipeun bam I always love you gidaeeo swieo ne eokkaee Geu amudo eomneun bal buchil got eomneun I dosieseo neo majeo eopdamyeon Geu amudo eomneun bal buchil got eomneun Neoman gidarigo inneun i dosineun seoul Na seuchyeoganeun saramdeul sogeseo neoman boyeo Gakkeumssik nega han nun paneun geotdo nan da boyeo Da ihaehaejulge gyesok nae yeope itdamyeon My baby i understand everything for you girl Na seuchyeoganeun saramdeul sogeseo neoman boyeo Gakkeumssik nega han nun paneun geotdo nan da boyeo Nega eobseumyeon na sum swil suga eobseo I dosie gonggiboda deo sum makhyeo Juhwangbiche murideun i dosi soge bitnaneun hangangdaegyo Wireul georeogada bomyeon chagaun gonggie nan tto honjara neukkyeo Heuneukkyeo huljjeokgeoryeo ulmeokgeoryeo neonsain bicheul ttaraseo Neoui hyanggireul ttaraseo jajeongeul muldeullyeo neowa na duriseo I always love you ne gyeote jamdeulgo sipeun bam I always love you gidaeeo swieo ne eokkaee Geu amudo eomneun bal buchil got eomneun I dosieseo neo majeo eopdamyeon Geu amudo eomneun bal buchil got eomneun Neoman gidarigo inneun i dosineun seour |-| English= Baby U, the many people and the neon lights Baby U, the suffocating car smoke The cold city night grows deeper When I fall asleep with you in my arms, my heart feels, I’m so fine Oh my girl relax your mind I’ll kiss your eyes, your nose, your lips I always love you, I want to fall asleep with you tonight I always love you, lean on my shoulders and rest oh my baby In this city that has no one, that has no place to go If I didn’t have you either… In this city that has no one, that has no place to go I am only waiting for you in this city of Seoul Among the black buildings, black streets, black crowds In the darkness that shines a light My longing keeps growing so I walk in this city to look for you Among the taxis, buses, the spreading lights, the only place to lean on is you The cold city night grows deeper When I fall asleep with you in my arms, my heart feels, I’m so fine Oh my girl relax your mind I’ll kiss your eyes, your nose, your lips I always love you, I want to fall asleep with you tonight I always love you, lean on my shoulders and rest oh my baby In this city that has no one, that has no place to go If I didn’t have you either… In this city that has no one, that has no place to go I am only waiting for you in this city of Seoul Among the passing by people, I only see you Sometimes, I see you stealing glances at others I’ll be understanding if you will stay by my side my baby I understand everything for you girl Among the passing by people, I only see you Sometimes, I see you stealing glances at others If you’re not here, I can’t breathe It’s more suffocating than this city’s air In this city that is tinged with an orange light, the Han River Bridge shines As I walk on it, the cold air makes me feel alone again I cry and sniff and tear as I follow the neon lights Following your scent, midnight comes, you and I together I always love you, I want to fall asleep with you tonight I always love you, lean on my shoulders and rest oh my baby In this city that has no one, that has no place to go If I didn’t have you either… In this city that has no one, that has no place to go I am only waiting for you in this city of Seoul |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul Lyrics via colorcodedlyrics.com *Romanization and English Translations via kpoplyrics.net Category:Lyrics